Masque
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: A masque ball reveals more for a Knight, a Prince and a noble. SLASH THREESOME CENSORED LEMONLIME


Masque  
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
Disclaimer: (whoa, it's at the top ^^) I do not own anything but the plot. SO stop disturbing me  
Lyrics: Divano by Era  
Rating: R for FF.net was R/NC-17  
Archived: SiriusxJames Yahoogroup, Fanfiction.net, 3/4 A Marauder Slash Archive, Midnight Route (Home Site for the SxJ yahoogroup) and if you want it please ask.  
Dedications: To the promotion of the new site and home site for the SiriusxJames Fan Yahoogroup and everyone who will one day write a story for the Masque challenge.  
AN: See Below…^^  
Warnings: PWP, lime  
Uncensored version: at all above archives under same title  
Fan art: See AN

hg  
**Masque  
**hg

  
  
He stayed mostly in the shadows of the overhang balcony looking for the courtyard that appeared every Yule ball, every ball for the matter. The moon was out on this night, only half of its wondrous face showing, something a werewolf would like, as he, the werewolf, would not have to hide but instead be with friends. Yet, however, the one in the shadows was neither werewolf nor night dweller, he was a man of light and darkness, a man of the eternal limbo of grey, neither truly good nor evil. He was, for this night, a warrior of night and starlight, a dark knight.  
  
He wore an elegant cape, which clasped loosely below his right shoulder with an eight-point star of deep azure and from that clasp, quaint sapphire blue rays delicately embroidered into his ebony cape. A delicate domino mask with pointed tip edges was not as beautifully designed as his cape but was a simple black that covered only his eyes. From under his cape, dangling on a loose leather belt, a sword with pointed hilt peeked into the open air. Black breeches complemented a sapphire silk shirt. His costume was not as equally elegant as the others in the Masque, only his cape's clasp and rays seemed to be the only beautiful piece.  
  
His long lengthily hair reached his knees, fading from deep ebony to dark sapphire, then like flames turned into a brilliant bright blue. The bangs that covered his mask mimicked the locks. His knee high boots were equally black leather. Unseen but known was his wand at his left side, opposite from his sword. Covered quicksilver eyes watched not the moon but the ball inside, he was a lurker in the shadows. It may seem to others that he perhaps was a stalker but not tonight. Tonight, he was only an observer. He had lost all will to come and be what others thought of him in the day.  
  
He had relinquished that role to someone else, this night. Tonight, he was only an observer in the shadows of his balcony. Not a participant but only a watcher. In fact, he did not even want to be here this night. He had not the need to be here, not the feel of making his presence known and like the moon, he was just there.  
  
Like the moon, he soon disappeared into the shadows of the night, only to reappear and watch again. Disappear and reappear, watch and hide. He wandered back to the afternoon of hours past. He had no intention of coming, perfectly content in staying in bed and sleep with no worries of disturbing any others. Yet, as he walked the bare streets of Hogsmede, all the students too busy putting final touches on their costumes, he was compelled to walk into this one store he had not seen weeks before. It was a costume shop.

hg

_It was small, quaint and full of incense from the moment he had stepped inside. He did not expect the empty space of floor with no racks of costumes. He did not expect that no décor was placed around the room. He did not expect to find no one in this shop. As he turned to leave, a voice bid him to stay, "Young man," an old strained voice implored, "Are you here to find your mask? I have plenty."  
  
He turned to find an old witch studying him intensely, "I see no masks, no costumes, thus you must not have any, madam. I have no reason to be here. I had not the intention of going to tonight's Masque anyway."  
  
The woman sighed, "Where has all the wisdom in youths gone," she asked herself, "Always wanting to see instead believe." She huffed and again he tried to go, "Young man, I have many masks and I have sold many though my shop may appear bare and empty. In fact, I have a mask and costume that has been waiting for you all this evening. A special mask."  
  
This intrigued him and again he faced the witch, "A special…mask? In this shop, made for me? I think you have me mistaken, I have no intention of going, Madam."  
  
"Ah, but you will," she replied, grey eyes sparkling in delight, "After I'm done, you will."  
  
"Then why is this mask so special, if I may ask?"  
  
"Have you not wonder what your true heart's desire is," she asked and he shook his head, "This mask will reveal that and more. Special magic is in this mask," and then she showed him the mask.  
  
It was plain, nothing special but it was ebony and in the right light, it shined silver. He recoiled in frustration, "This is it. It is nothing," he protested and again, she sighed.  
  
"Again you believe what you see," she huffed, clearly angry at the teen before her, "Young man, the magic here is ancient. Many things were much mundane in the old ages and this was created for you as it was for your forefather. Though you may not believe it, this mask was made for you to wear and wear it you will."  
  
Again he turned to leave but before he reached the door, the woman appeared before him and pushed him a package. Then she disappeared and the air whispered, "Don't forget the rings…"_

hg

He remembered that it was when he walked in the Three Broomsticks that did he open the box. Inside was the costume he now wore, mask and all. Then, he suddenly he knew what rings the witch talked about. It was the ones on his ring fingers.  
  
They were silver, plain bands but it was the engraving inside that made them special. Inside the one on his left hand was a silver wolf, delicately engraved with great magic. Within the other on his right hand was a gryphon, a lion with wings of flames. Neither was colored but he could almost see the serene jade emerald green the wolf would have been concealed in and the violent ruby crimson red the lion would have been covered with.  
  
The moment he touch the mask, did he finally decide to attend the Masque. Yet he did not reveal to anyone his plans. He felt not the need to. After all, it did not matter to them if he would go. He was distant to everyone lately, and to them for reasons unknown.  
  
That reason, the reason he kept hidden, alone made him decide not to go in the first place. He did not try the costume or mask the moment he came back to his dorm. He only put on the get-up the moment he decided to walk down, the moment when everyone was gone.  
  
The mask felt like a second skin to him. It had no string to hold it in place yet it did not feel or feel uncomfortable. It came off swiftly when he wanted it to. The cape was light and bought fragrances of the night to him. The sword gave no weight, to him, it was merely there and it was no burden to him, only a small comfort.   
  
His ears drummed with the exotic ethereal sounds of music from sources unknown. Dancers filled his gaze, hauntingly waltzing to the ethereal waltz. It did not matter who waltz with who, all have relinquished morals and dance with whoever they pleased. Wallflowers did not remain alone for now as one would always change partners and drag one into the floor of marble. At least, everyone had danced except for him. He was well-hidden for that.  
  
Yet as the evening continued, he felt his throat tighten with thirst. He weighed the consequences of coming to the condiments table over the risks of staying where he was. Sighing, he chose to walk down the double-edged path.  
  
He clung to the shadows, thankful that his cloak kept him quite hidden as he weaved his way to the punch bowl. He automatically knew it was spiked with alcohol as he seen weak fifth years become woozy with one sip. Yet, he had a high tolerance for such things. Once there, a black gloved hand that belonged to him reached for a glass of not punch but champagne set for those who could handle it. He merged himself into the shadows of the marble column before him as he watched dancers up-close, drinking the substance in hand.  
  
Abruptly, one dancer came into his vision and soon it became two. They were both male, it was clear as day. Both wore capes of different styles and tunics. The taller was made of mostly red crimson and the other of emerald jade. Their masks were simple like his but they matched the color of their capes. It was apparent that the crimson was the flamboyant southern prince of Old Europe and the latter a shy noble of northern ascent.   
  
Soon, it seemed that it was only those three left in the ballroom; the knight, the noble and the prince. Two in the spotlight and one in the shadows watching. Everything seemed to cease and the only thing to remain of their surroundings were the ethereal music. Within moments, the knight soon became part of their exotic dance, not participating but being the audience they had wanted, or so he wished.  
  
He felt himself being compelled to the dance floor, walking without his mind's registration. The moment his feet touched the floor was the moment he was swept into an embrace of a dancer. Not the prince nor the noble but an elf of purple.  
  
His feet soon feel in step of his partner. The waltz began to form in his mind and his limbs began to weave magic of their own. One, two, three, one, two, three… The mantra chanted in his head and then he was carried into another's arms, a female vampire of black. Now, he became the dominant one.  
  
He led her in the steps that he mimicked from the elf from before. Mildly surprised that his dance was not foreign to him as most waltzes were. Then his partner changed and he changed his roles, he was not as flamboyant as the prince, nor as shy as the noble, more of a dance in-between. He, then, continued to be swept into the role of dominant and then submissive. Soon he found himself in the arms of the prince he observed before. A smile appeared on the red prince's lips and soon the knight was enticed.  
  
They danced, first one way then another. He did not become confused as he looked straight in the eyes of the crimson mask. He soon fell in the trance that only he could find in the chambers of his heart. It was erotic, exquisite, an aggressive form of love from the prince who held him. He felt as he was becoming one with the prince before the prince let him go and another caught him. The noble.  
  
The noble held him up as he regained himself and then the dance continued. Soon the flames of the prince were calmed with the serene earthy green of the noble. What once was aggressive was tender and the erotic was passionate and peaceful. Yet, both males bought the knight the flames of desire despite the obvious difference of pace. Then he, the knight, notice the music fade. But it was faint in his mind as he was entranced by the hidden eyes beneath the emerald mask. Then he was let go and walked away.   
  
He moved to the side and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, did he see the noble and prince dance again. They seemed to follow him to the edge as he walked away and quietly he removed his mask but no one saw his face but he watched the duo from the corner of his eye. Around him, everyone was enticed by the dancers behind him. To be put bluntly, it was like they were having sex. Then the knight faded back into his balcony and soon the enticement was over.   
  
It was near midnight, then. Ever since he walked the floor of dance and back to his isolated balcony did he turn and look at the moon. A wondrous half ball of silver white, glittering ethereal rays falling before a shadow covered it. It was truly a night made for the Fae and elves of moonlight.   
  
A sound made him tense his relaxed form. His right hand cautiously dropping to his swords hilt, the sword being an actual bladed edge sword. Two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. A breath of air hit his neck as one arm detached itself from his waist to pull way his hair. His voice quivered in a tone unlike his own, "Who are you?"  
  
The intruder did not respond, instead captor sank down on his neck with soft kisses. The knight gasped in wonder as the lips sucked hard before teeth bit the fragile flesh. A moan erupted from the knight and his eyes fell close.   
  
It wasn't until a pair of soft lips that met his own, did he open his eyes. In front of him, kissing him was the noble from before. Yet, this was not the same male who held him as that man was still kissing him. A tease of tongue caused the knight to open his mouth to intrusion. An embrace of warmth hit him and what once was chaste turned passionate.  
  
The noble's tongue invaded his mouth with a skill that surprised him. To believe that he thought this man was shy and innocent. Then the thought of the meaning of the Masque came to mind. It was all illusions, this ball; everything in it was an illusion. The knight groaned at the thought of that. Yet he still explored the new found territory of his new dance partner.  
  
With a gasp they parted and then the knight was turned around. He found himself in the arms of the flamboyant prince, whose image did match his personality. A small smirk was unveiled before the prince matched lips with lips in a fiery kiss. Like the waltz before, the prince took charge as the noble embraced the knight from behind.   
  
Soon all was forgotten except for the arms that held him. Once again, he felt them transported to a different realm which only they remained. Time held no meaning to him anymore. He did not register when the prince broke the embrace and when he was led by the noble into a room he had not seen before.  
  
What his mind did register was that the room was exquisite. Purple drapes covered the window glass, azure carpets graced the floor and matching sheets cascaded from the bed. He had never been in this room before. He marveled at the fact that such a room existed.  
  
However, a tugging at his shirt caused him to let go of his new discovery and back into reality. The noble was gone and it was the prince who hastily discarded the knight's shirt and cape but it was the knight who shed himself of his cape and clasp. He did not trust the prince in his hunger lust to take care of the cape tenderly. Yet after the cape was gone, the knight, in turn, discarded the cape and tunic of the prince in one sweep, until both were left in their breeches.   
  
The knight found himself pushed onto the bed of satin sheets as the prince devoured on of his hard nipples. A giggle from on corner caused him to move and search for the sound. A ray of moonlight escaped from the drapes as a breeze of wind entered the room. It was the noble, mask still in place but now the noble only wore breeches as did the other two. The prince chuckled and the noble came over to take the boots off all of them, including his own.  
  
The gloves of all three were next to be discarded and along with the knight's own were the rings that were tossed with them. Thoughts of the old witch came into the knight's mind but that did not stay for long as the noble grasped his head and pulled him into another kiss. The prince unbuckled his belt, sword and wand before descending lower, a hand on the knight's inner thigh. Suddenly, his breeches felt too tight.

hg

_Infanatoca   
Si temi more regat   
Impela sentra demon terra   
Terra nonive_

hg

A song came to his mind. He did not know their meaning or what language it was but it seemed to harmonize with the sweet torture given to him. The prince chuckled as he arched upward, when a tan hand grazed his crotch. The noble pulled him upward and then switched places with the prince.  
  
Teasingly, the noble's hand fell to his own breeches and pulled the string that held them together in the front. One gesture and then the breeches fell as the noble's erection made its appearance. The noble kicked aside the offending piece of clothing before untying the knight's own pants. The prince once again began to suck the knight's neck before kissing his spine from the back of his neck to the small of his back. 

hg

**CENSORED **

***ACK there goes the lemon!***

hg

_Infanatoca  
Si temi more regat  
Efamima dove tore_

hg

**Censored **

***It's not really that long but with the song it seems it does...***

hg

_Infata dio re  
Infa lati plasire_

hg

**Censored **

***F^^k FF.net and their baka of a censorship***

hg

_Divano divano re divano resi  
Divano resido divano resia  
Divano divano re divano resido  
Divano resia resia resia_

hg

**Censored**

***I don't really want to get banned but...***

hg

_Infanatoca  
Si temi more regat  
Impela sentra demon terra  
Terra nonive_

hg

**Censored**

***I REALLY DON'T LIKE DOING THIS!!! ARGH!***

hg

_Infanatoca  
Si temi more regat  
Efamima dove tore   
Infata dio re  
Infa lati plasire_

hg

**Censored **

***Basically it's three way intercourse with some oral***

hg

_Divano divano re divano resi  
Divano resido divano resia  
Divano divano re divano resia  
Divano resia   
Divano divano re divano resia  
Divano resia resia resia resia..._

hg

When he found his voice, he spoke, "Who are you two," he asked.  
  
A chuckle from the prince as he spoke, "We are who we are and the same goes for you, my knight."  
  
"Does it matter who we are but only the fact that we love you," whispered the noble at his right. Then the knight sighed into the abyss of sleep. The last traces of the song fading with him into the realm of dreams.

hg

_Divano divano re divano resi  
Divano resia   
Divano divano re divano resi  
Divano resia Divano resia  
Divano divano re diavano resia  
Divano resia resia resia resia...  
Divano divano re divano resi  
Divano resia Divano resia  
Divano divano re divano resia  
Divano resia resia..._

hg

He woke to sunrays falling on to his eyes; he found that he was still caught in their embrace. With careful but thoughtful movements, he removed himself from their grasp. Mildly surprised that his mask, or theirs, did not fall off during their activities from last night, he sighed softly. Once he freed himself, he picked up his tossed clothing and got dressed. With a groan of pain, he exited the room.   
  
He walked to down the hall, curiously looking into the doors that were left open. In one room, he found the purple elf and vampire cuddled in an embrace. His eyes widen as he recognized the unmasked duo. Chuckling to himself, he smiled as he closed the door to leave Severus Snape and Lily Evans their privacy.  
  
Walking further down, he saw other couples of surprising results. Yet, he did not close their doors as he done before, he felt not the need to. Then as he was about to leave, a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned.   
  
The Headmaster looked at him and then the knight spoke, "Tell your sister that I did not need this mask and that I was happy as I was."  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at him, "I wish that were true but how did you know?"  
  
"I have seer blood in me do I not?" Then the knight left, leaving a smiling professor behind.  
  
"But of course," replied the Professor as the knight disappeared from sight, "It will be your Sight that will one day give us victory. Your ancestor chose the right man to be his heir. You chose well, Salazar Slytherin…"  
  
Later, the former-knight walked down and into the Great hall for breakfast, freshly groomed and well rested enough to hide everything that happened the night before. He noticed that he had left his rings with his prince and noble. Yet it was not until his friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin came to the Gryffindor table did he know where the rings were.  
  
Two bands of silver were on each of James and Remus's right hand ring fingers. It would seem that James proposed to his long-time boyfriend yet he knew differently. He stood and greeted his fellow seventh years.   
  
Waving them over, Sirius Black smiled.   
  
hg  
  
AN: I am emotionally EXHAUSTED, not to mention MENTALLY!!! But I am still in denial here. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this. I did not write this…etc. I just can't write anything like this but I think I did, IT does have my penname on it… Anyway, if you are reading this please note that I do not have any clue on what I was doing. All I had was an image of a flamboyant prince in red but I know that he couldn't be Sirius…  
  
Anyway as for the song lyrics, can anyone translate it? I think it's Latin and it really is a good song. One more thing, I don't know if that was a really good lemon, personally I think that it was short. The only goal I had for this fic was to best Prongs's 100 members story. I fell short, I think. 

There is a drawing for this story at the home site for the SxJ yahoogroup. The address is www.devoted.to/siriusxjames/ then go to the fan section and scroll down to the fan art and look for my name. Please sign the guestbook too!

Please review and tell me what you think of it. AHHHHH…the whole mystery thing was going on my nerves so much I think I might make a sequel for this.  
  
Here's Your Quote:  
Sex is nobody's business except the three people involved.  
Unknown ^^ (I really like it)  



End file.
